What We Are
by bleachbabe03
Summary: What would happen If Ichigo died when his mother was killed? Then he became a shinigami. What if orihime could see ghost and almost gets killed? Why am i asking all these qustions? Find out in this chapter! IchiXHime Lots of oc's!


'**Damnit' what's all that noise' a girl with black coal hair said. She got out of bed and went down stairs to see two men fighting one with Blood red hair and the other with bright orange hair.**

"**DAMNIT REANJI IT'S TO EARLY IN THE MORING!**

"**I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I JUST CAME DOWN HERE TO GET SOMETHING TO DRINK!!"**

"**What's going on in here?" she asked as walked into the kitchen **

"**Renji here stepped on my face" The one with orange hair yelled.**

"**Well you should be asleep in your room and not the floor!" Renji yelled.**

**Ichigo rolled his eyes and was about to say something when my cell phone went off.**

"**Ichi-"**

"**I know" he grumbled as he took off up stairs.**

**When I got there he was all ready in his shinigami outfit with a sour look on his face. "Ready to go?"**

**I nodded and with that we were outside the window.**

**-------------------------------On the other side of town-----------------------------**

"**Are you sure you want to do this?" Vangiline asked Her green eyes focused on a arburn haired teen.**

"**Yes, If I don't how would I know if he likes me or not?" **

"**But Hime what it-?" she trailed off.**

"**Its okay. If he doesn't share my feelings then at least I can let this silly crush go"**

**She said as she played with her Green plaid skirt.**

"**Go for it" Vangiline said with head low so her red layered bangs covered her eyes.**

**The Girl nodded and looked around until I saw long silver hair. 'Rogiford' she thought happily as he walked twords him. Her stormy grey eyes traveled down his body.**

**With long silver that fell gracefully down his back, While wearing the school uniform that was a black jacket and dark green pants with a matching tie. His unusual Blood red eyes only made him more desirable.**

**Red connected with grey and the girl froze unable to move under his gaze.**

"**Ahh Orihime inoue what a pleasure this is" He said in a silky tone.**

"**Likewise Rogiford-sama" Orihime said nervously **

"**My my Rogiford you sure have this young lady tounge tied"**

**A beautiful Girl with black curly hair, her bangs were pulled back giving her that stylish little bump that looked very good with her. with her busty and curvy body giving the innocent uniform a sexy appearance. **

**Orihime almost thought she was a model.**

'**Oh im sorry im Sangnair Lukcroft" She said as she bowed.**

"**This is a transfer student from France she'll be here for the remainder of the year"**

**Said Rogiford.**

"**Then he'll come to France next year" Sang Nair said in a seductive tone.**

**Rogiford smiled and whispered something in her ear that made her smile.**

"**It was nice to meet you inoue-san but we still have many things to do this evening " **

"**Oh it's no problem Rogiford-sama, It was nice to me you Luccaft-sama" Orihime bowed. Orihme looked up and tried to hide the small blush.**

"**What a well mannered young girl we have" Sang Nair giggled as she slid a finger under Orihime's chin.**

"**That's enough Sang Nair, don't tease inoue-san" Rogiford playfully scolded **

"**But she's so cute. I can't help myself" Orihime turned beat red as Rogiford came closer to her face and nodded.**

"**Well take our leave now" Sang Nair whispered in her ear then kissed her cheek.**

**She giggled more then Rogiford wrapped his hand around her waist and the both walked away.**

**Orihime watched them walk away.**

"**Hey kiddo wha- he are you crying?!" A Boy with short layered silver hair said"**

"**Jessie?" Orihime mummbled as tears started to fall from her eyes.**

'**Damn it, she knows' Jessie thought as he embarrassed the crying girl.**

"**Come on kiddo lets get you home" Jessie said as he picked her up bridle style she was about to protest about leaving school but her raised an eyebrow then she shook her head then they left the school grounds.**

"**I don't know why you waste your time with my brother hime?" Jessie grumbled " mean there's better guys out there, you know" Orihime who now is on Jessie's back sighed.**

"**I guess your right, but you already fond the girl your in love with and well I feel left out" she said as she playfully pulled his hair. **

"**True but I wouldn't have fond vang if it wasn't for you" **

**Orihime chuckled "It must be irony" **

**They both started to laugh but it was cut short when orihime felt an odd feeling.**

"**What's that?" orihime said as she looked a head to see a giant looking snake.**

"**What's what?, I don't see anything" Jessie said **

"**What its right in front of us" Orihime said confused **

"**Okay whatever you say" Jessie was about to walk forward when the snake used its tail to send him into a nearby wall.**

"**What the hell?" Jessie said as he looked around.**

"**JESSIE RUN!" Orihime cried as she pushed him out of the way of the snake attacked a fang pierced her leg and she started bleeding.**

"**What's going on!" he said in a panic once he say her leg.**

"**Jessie we have to get out of here!" orihime yelled **

**The snake was about to charge again when it's head was cut off. And a man with orange hair appaerd in front of its body. **

"**Damn hollows" He mummbled. As he placed his giant sword that was shaped like a kitchen knife on his back. **

"**W-who are you" Orihime said gaining his attention. His eyes widened when he looked at her. **

"**You can see me?" he asked**

"**Yes" she asked confused. "Please tell me what that was?" **

**He was about to answer when his cell went off. He truned to leave when she called to him again.**

"**Wait whats your name?"**

"**Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki" with that he left.**

"**Orihime who were you talking to?" Jessie asked.**

"**Ichigo Kurosaki" She said without takeing her eyes off the spot he was at **

"**C'mon hime we better get you home" Jessie wrapped her arm around his sholder and they both limped home.**

"**Who was that girl?" Ichigo asked himself as he took down the 5th hollow in a row. **

"**Quit daydreaming princess we have a job to do!" Renji yelled.**

"**Shut it!" Ichigo yelled as he took out yet another hollow.**

"**Damnit! Rukia! Where are all these things coming from!" Renji yelled **

"**I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled back just as angry as he was.**

"**Everyone stand back!" Ichigo yelled. "Ban-ki!" When he said that a burst of blue light surrounded him and a mini tornado as well. When it cleared he was wearing a form fitting robe the ended at his feet and it looked torn while his pants were the same. His sword shrunk and it was black to tip to end.**

"**getsuga tenshou!!" he yelled as black energy came form his sword and destroyed the hollows.**

"**Bout damn time" Renji grumbled.**

"**So who was that girl you were talking about?" Rukia asked**

"**I Don't know she was getting attacked by a hollow and when I was finished she could she me"**

"**What did she look like?" Renji asked.**

"**She had long dark orange hair maybe 15 or 16 and she did have a pretty nice bod…." Ichigo trailed off.**

"**Sounds like Strawberry-kun has taken a liking to a human girl" Renji snickered **

"**Wait you said she can see you?" Rukia asked in a serous tone.**

"**Yeah that's not the only thing, She had a large ora bout her"**

"**Ichigo can you locate her?"**

"**Yeah, why?"**

"**I want you to bring her to our place tonight" Rukia ordered**

**Ichigo sighed but agree anyways.**

**-----------------------------------Line-----------------------------------------------**

"**WHAT HAPPENED!?" Vangilie asked as she saw her boyfriend and best friend walk in they're apartment covered in cuts.**

"**That's a hard one" Jessie said as he placed Orihime on the couch. **

**Vangiline walked over to him and gave him the Either-you-say-something-or-your-dead look **

**Jessie breathed out heavily so Orihime told vangiline what she told Jessie.**

"**Look orihime I don't really believe any of this" Jessie said while rubbing his arm **

"**But how do you explain our cuts!"**

"**I don't really know but I didn't see anything"**

"**But-" Orihime was cut short when the doorbell rang.**

"**Who is it now?" Vangiline grumbled.**

**------------------------------------Line----------------------------------**

'**Damnit' Ichigo thought as he rang the doorbell.**

**Vangiline opened the door.**

"**who are you ?' Vangiline said annoyed tone.**

"**Ichigo, is there a another girl living here?"**

**Vangiline smirked "Hey Jessie! Orihime isn't crazy!"**

**Ichigo raised an eyebrow **

"**See I told you-" Orihime trailed off when she saw Ichigo.**

"**Kurosaki-kun?, What are you doing-" Orihime trailed off again when he threw her over his sholder**

"**What are you doing to her!" Jessie yelled.**

"**Look human I don't have time to explain"**

"**Like hell! That's our best friend your kidnapping!" Vagiline yelled.**


End file.
